What am I going to do with you
by kitkathampster
Summary: All work and no play makes Rosalie a dull girl.


Rosalie's long blonde hair shimmered as the lights over head hit it. Her hips wiggled as she sashayed across the pale room. The tight red dress she was wearing clung to her curves, the dress finished just above her feet but had a split leading all the way to mid way up her thigh on one side, one of her long slender legs being exposed as she walked. The dress had a long v-neck showing much of her cleavage but leaving just enough for the imagination. When she turned the dress flowed around her, showing just how backless it was, her hair flipping with the movement.

Rosalie was doing all of this in a pair of bright red stilettos matching the colour of the dress perfectly. Draped around her slender neck was the delicate sliver necklace she had inherited from her mother. Rosalie walked towards the camera holding a bottle in her hand, lifting it up so it could be seen, her red nails standing out against the blue bottle, a bracelet jangled as she lifted her hand the metal hitting the glass bottle.

She said her lines perfectly; her voice smooth and seductive just like the director had told her to do. She was rather pleased with herself when they only had to do one take, as much fun as this was Rosalie had other things to do.

Rosalie made her way to the dressing room, her beauty hitting everyman she passed; they all watched her go with lust filled eyes. She did not pay any attention to them her thoughts were filled of her one and only Emmett, it was at times like this when she would hear him wolf whistle, or make some comment on the outfit she was wearing. Rosalie smiled slightly as she reached the corridor her dressing room was located.

Her nose was filled with the scent of her testosterone pumped lover as she rounded the corner, as much as she wanted Emmett to be there she knew it would not be happening he was in Africa along with Edward, Jasper and Carlisle on a 'male bonding trip' as they put it. Her mind would always play tricks with her when she missed him. They had been gone a week and they were terribly missed by all of their counterparts.

Rosalie slender hand reached for the handle on the door; careful not to grip it to tightly when she heard movement within the room. Wondering what was going on she slowly opened to door and peered in.

The lights were off but that made no difference to her sight. Over in the corner of the room was the full length mirror were moments before she was putting on the red dress. Along the entire side of one wall had a railing full of clothes, each one as unique as the next. As she looked opposite herself there was a vanity table covered in make up but some had been cleared away to make space for three brightly coloured gifts.

"SURPRISE" The lights flicked on to see Alice, Esme, Bella and an excited Renesmee all standing around the cake. Renesmee ran over to Rosalie her arms wide.

"Happy Birthday anuty Rose" She half shouted with excitement. Her golden bronze curls falling into her face. "This one first" She said proudly handing Rosalie a parcel.

"Thank you Rene" Bella walked over scooping her daughter up in the process to free Rosalies arms.

"Happy Birthday, hope its ok" Rosalie looked at the blue wrapped gift before reading the tag.

_To Rose,_

_Happy Birthday_

_Love from Ed, Bell and Rene_

Rosalie laughed as she carefully ripped the paper. Bella had been working hard over the past few months to improve her handwriting, Edward had been 'trying' to teach her but after being caught out Esme took over. The blue paper came lose and there in her hand was a sliver picture frame, it was ornately woven into roses and at one edge there was what looked like a grizzly bear. Her mouth fell open when she looked at the picture in the frame; it was her favourite one of her and Emmett.

Emmett had just finished working on his car; he was shirtless showing off his muscled chest and arms, a smudge of grease on his cheek and his fading jeans. Rosalie had been helping and he offered her a piggy back, she had her arms wrapped around his neck while he supported her legs with his arms. Once she was on his back he ran around and started to buck like an angry bull both of them laughing the whole time.

"I love it" She whispered, pushing back the feeling of longing to the back of her mind. Renesmee climbed into her arms putting her palm to Rosalie's cheek showing her some images of Emmett.

"Yes I do miss him, but now I have this lovely picture to look at" Rosalie pulled the child tighter into her arms giving her a squeeze. It was Alice's turn next once Rosalie had hugged and thanked Bella.

_Happy Birthday Rose,_

_Lots of love and hugs_

_Jas and Al_

This gift looked small, just like before she pulled the green paper off gently to see a box. She opened it with a snap, inside was a sliver locket, it was rather large and the outside had roses again engraved into it. She opened the locket and looked inside.

Inside there was room for four pictures however each one had been filled. The first was of Carlisle and Esme; Carlisle hand his arm around Esme as they waved happily back at you. Next was Alice and Jasper; Jasper was behind Alice, his arms around her waist both of them smiling. Then there was Edward with his arms around his girls, Renesmee in Bella's arms. Everybody with smiles on their faces smiling up at her. She could not control her laughter when she looked at the last picture, it was of Emmett. He was once again shirtless; water dripping down his muscled chest his hair wet he looked like a model, the only difference was the face he was pulling. It was the face Emmett would always pull just to make her laugh when she was down. Alice wrapped her arms around Rosalie as the laughter slowed.

"Thought you might like it" She muttered into her chest.

"Well help me put it on then elf" Alice smiled as she helped remove the necklace Rosalie was wearing to replace it with the locket.

"Happy Birthday Rose" Esme said handing her the last box.

_Happy Birthday our loving Rose,_

_Carlisle and Esme_

The box was red with a white bow on. In the box was a pair of tan leather driving gloves. They had been personalised with her name, the left glove had 'Rosalie' and the right had 'Cullen'. They were the gloves she had been looking at just two days ago. After another round of hugs they left Rosalie to change and said they would meet her outside. Rosalie sat in front of the vanity mirror mindlessly fiddling with her locket and glancing at the picture frame and sighed. She missed Emmett; it was her birthday and he had not even bothered to call. She sat at the vanity to wrapped up in her thoughts to notice some movement behind the clothes rack.

"Happy Birthday my darling Rose" A deep voice said as muscled arms wrapped around Rosalie small slender frame.

"EMMETT" She screamed spinning in his arms to face him.

"Happy to see me" He teased kissing her forehead.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still shocked.

"Did you really think I would miss your birthday?" He asked laughing at her reaction. He had ended his bonding trip early just so he could be here with his girlfriend. "And I must say that dress" He eyed her up and down. "Looks just fabulous on you"

"Thanks" Rosalie took this chance to have a good look at Emmett only to be shocked. He was shirtless with his jeans clinging to his hips; he had a slight shine to his body and a twinkle in his honey eyes. Across his broad chest was a big thick red ribbon with a bow and a card. She casually looked at the card.

_Happy Birthday Rose,_

_Hope you like the gift._

_I have been working on it for years, so enjoy._

_Yours always_

_Emmett_

"Can I unwrap my gift now?" Rosalie tugged at the ribbon with her fingers, within seconds it was on the floor, followed by the bow and card. "Wow" She mocked "Just what I always wanted" She shivered as Emmett's hands rubbed small circles on her lower back. Her body automatically reacted by pressing up against Emmett, making sure there was no room between them. His lips found the soft spot just behind her ear a licked.

"I have missed you" He whispered into her ear tugging lightly on her lobe with his teeth.

"How much?" She asked slightly distracted by his hands on her waist.

"I'll show you" With the speed only a vampire had he lifted Rosalie onto the vanity table, kissing her passionately and deeply. His tongue showing her just what he wanted to do. She pulled him closer to her body using her legs; she wrapped them around his waist when he was close enough. Emmett smiled into the kiss once Rosalie feel his arousal pressing against her. Emmett's hands made short work on the dress, lifting it over her head and letting it drop to the floor in a heap. His lips found her shoulder and sucked lightly causing Rosalie's legs to tighten around him.

"Please" She begged trying to undo his jeans. A chuckle escaped Emmett's lips seeing her in this state, desperate to feel him inside her. She let out an annoyed sigh when her hands were bound in Emmett's iron grip, stopping her in her tracks. She looked into his eyes seeing a mischief's glint in his honey eyes. She opened her mouth to ask what he was up to but only a moan came out as Emmett inserted two of his fingers into her core. His movements became faster and rougher knowing what Rosalie preferred.

Just as she was about to climax he removed his fingers and plunged deep into her without losing the rhythm. "Deeper" She moaned scrathing her fingers down his back. He gladly followed her instructions knowing nether of them would last much longer. Their bodies shuddered together as they climaxed, her muscles clamping tightly around him. He moaned loudly relishing some of the pleasure that coursed though his body.

"Happy Birthday love" He whispered holding Rosalie in his arms, his head resting on her shoulder.


End file.
